Ep. 38: The Attack of Friendship!
The Attack of Friendship! (友情のアタック! Yūjō no Atakku!) is the thirty-eighth episode of Dai Sentai Goggle V. Synopsis Aoyama and Kijima must work together to defeat a rhino Mozoo who is utilizing technology stolen from Goggle Blue's jetpack prototype. Plot The episode begins with Saburo recently finishing his newest invention, a jetpack, in which he daydreams that with it, the Goggle V will be able to attack Deathdark from the sky by surprise. The rest of the team dismisses the invention that it is impossible to succeed, but Saburo manages to persuade Futoshi to do a field testing together. The testing at first succeeds and Futoshi is really flying in the sky, until the fuel runs out and he plummets down, crashing into Saburo who is unable to control the jetpack with his remote control. Enraged, Futoshi lashes out at Saburo while the latter promises to fix and claims that failure is merely the first step to eventual success, and the former completely gives up and swears not to do another testing again... Until Deathgiller spots the quarrel and uses the chance to steal the engine, while fetching the newest Mozoo monster: Rhino Mozoo, who has the power to create a quake with every steps of his foot. Although Saburo and Futoshi fights together as a team, Futoshi grows increasingly furious at Saburo using their teamwork at his expense (such as hopping on his back to the point Futoshi fell down) despite Saburo apologizing. They eventually transformed but Rhino Mozoo proved to be too much for them, until the rest of the Goggle V arrives. Deathgiller orders a retreat, and the Goggle V chases Rhino Mozoo. However, due to his power to create quake in every steps, the Mozoo escapes while the quake causes rocks to fall and blocks the Goggle V's pursuit. Shortly after, Deathgiller returns and reveals that he integrated Saburo's jetpack engine into Rhino Mozoo, enhancing his Rhino Missile's destructive power. The monster tests the new missile into a factory and the Goggle V was helpless to stop the destruction. Seeing all this havoc, Saburo falls into despair and blames himself for creating the jetpack in the first place. Futoshi instead cheers him up and tells him to finish what he started, failure is just the first step of eventual success after all. The two visits a zoo and inspects a rhinoceros, trying to uncover the nature of Rhino Mozoo and find something to exploit to fight him. In the end, it is decided that Saburo is to create a new jetpack from start, while Futoshi undergoes a harsh training of being constantly smashed with a wrecking ball, with Kanpei controlling the wrecking ball. Despite Miki's worry about the two pushing it a bit too far, Ken'ichi assures that their bond will save the day. Later, the Goggle V issues a challenge to Deathdark, challenging Rhino Mozoo. This challenge is accepted and as Rhino Mozoo charges towards the team to ram them, Goggle Yellow instead counter-rams him, holding him in place, which is possible due to all his trainings. Goggle Red, Black and Pink support Yellow by helping pushing him from behind, while Goggle Blue sneaks from behind, equipped with a new jetpack to eventually disrupt Rhino Mozoo's concentration. Unfortunately, once again the fuel runs out and Goggle Blue's jetpack goes out of control. However, this chance is used by Goggle Blue to slash Rhino Mozoo's horn with his Goggle Saber and with the speed accumulated from all his flight, the horn was broken and eventually Rhino Mozoo is destroyed with the Goggle Golden Spear. Deathdark unleashes the Rhino Kong soon, and it is also destroyed by Goggle Robo. Later, Saburo and Futoshi are about to test another iteration of the jetpack, with confidence that they will succeed. And even if Miki warns them to just cut it out, they insist to give it a try. This time, however, both jet packs explodes before they even flies, leaving the two with ashes on their faces and body. The episode ends as Futoshi once again berates Saburo while the latter persuades him to do another try again, but the two held shoulders together as friends, as Ken'ichi remarks that perhaps they still have a long way to go to make the jetpack invention succeed. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Zoo Keeper: Suit actors *Goggle Red: Kazuo Niibori *Goggle Black: Jyunichi Haruta *Goggle Blue: Takanori Shibahara *Goggle Yellow: Kuniyasu Ito *Goggle Pink: Michihiro Takeda *Goggle Robo: Hideaki Kusaka Notes *Starting in this episode, new footage is used for GoggleRed activating the Electron Galaxy Cut for GoggleRobo, pulling levers alone instead of doing a simultaneous slash with mech partners GoggleBlue and GoggleYellow. DVD releases Dai Sentai Goggle V Volume 4 features episodes 31-40. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gogglev.html References Category:Dai Sentai Goggle V Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda